


Du musst zu mir nett sein... [Art Post]

by KarneolVision



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarneolVision/pseuds/KarneolVision





	Du musst zu mir nett sein... [Art Post]

 

[originally posted 24.07.2013, <http://karneol-vision.livejournal.com/242335.html>]

This picture has grown too much for my liking. Originally it was supposed to be a doodle, and then I couldn't hold myself back and now there's the tragedy of it. So I better post it before I wreck it completely. But I also think it is a nice start to my attempt at [](http://love-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**love_bingo**](http://love-bingo.livejournal.com/). (Yes, there IS a LOVE bingo, it's not all about sex and kinkiness...) I applied ages ago.

For the bingo square ' _I   l i k e   y o u_ ' .

[... Though it's not reeeally love-love... it's more like obssessive stalking with murderous intent. But with Herbert that could pass for love, I suppose.]

  


[original size: <http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/karneol_vision/9762221/41783/41783_original.jpg>]

 

Yes, since the play makes such good work out of killing romance, I'm going to romantise it all again.

It's weird really, but I have the feeling, Herbert's warped idea of romance is the closest one gets here.  
You'd think it's the thing between Sarah and Alfred who are like puppies when they first meet. With the whole bathing and sponges 'metaphor' it gets quite quickly quite clear that they're somewhat horny puppies, and that Alfred is in over his head when it comes to Sarah. Their ideas of love and life etc, are so far apart you can park a truck between them. He's an innocent boy, afraid of most things, she wants to get out and live a little.

Then the thing between Sarah and Graf von Krolock, which is far from romance as well. They're using each other. He her in his search for something living and alive, and she him as a means to gain her independence and experience something; well, you see, his bath is much nicer and his sponge is huge. ... It's all rather cynical.

And of course the thing between Alfred and Herbert, well... there is no thing, since Alfred is everything but interested, and what Herbert wants, well, the devil knows what Herbert wants except into Alfred's pants and at his neck. But at least he looks very much in love at the time and professes it relentlessly. So from where Herbert is standing, this is more of a thing than what Alfred had with Sarah. And, in contrast to most of the others, he is an 'honest', straightforward character, who doesn't hide anything of himself, and who doesn't lie to himself or pretend to be something that he's not. He truly embodies the freedom that is being talked about - take what you want. Of course he's a pampered papa-child - spoiled and vain like a peacock, and under the impression that if he wants something it's rightfully his anyway, you don't say no to him (usually) - so there's that. ... ah.... he's my kind of character to do mean things to.

Thus, this may be the rare fanart I'll post that is not AU, since most of the others are rather pre- or post-show. Yes, for various reasons and some that you might even think of, I am a fan of the 'what happens after Vampire!Sarah and - after having been bitten by her - Vampire!Alfred return to the castle Krolock from their little trip at the end of the show?'-Denkmodel. Uhu.

This has also been the first time I have freely lowered myself to reading German fanfiction. For the simple reason that there is hardly any other, and not even that much German. And of course, as per usual, there is even less that caters to my tastes.There's some wildly hilarious stuff though, lol. (No offense to German fanfiction writers. Reading German ff just feels eerie to me.)

Edit: God, I can't even re-read this entry, I'm being an idiot again. Everytime I find something I like, I get all ridiculous. And I'm already unhappy with the picture - . -***

  



End file.
